


Nyctophiliac

by bokuwakero



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuwakero/pseuds/bokuwakero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Despair AU in which Kirigiri is actually a Paranormal investigator and Celestia is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nyctophiliac

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever and I’m sorry because it’s probably really trash.   
> * I’m referring to Chihiro as a she here because I’m assuming nobody knows he’s a boy at this point of the story. And no I’m not going to discuss his gender, thank you.

It is said that something paranormal is something beyond the range of normal experience or scientific explanation, according to a common dictionary definition – but to Kyouko Kirigiri, it was more than that. Paranormality involved awareness of things that people who were drowned in the perks of a regular life didn’t have to deal with – they merely treated it as fiction or fantasy, giving its events no credits even though sometimes such occurrences were as truthful as the viewer’s daily life. And investigating them was hard, but gave her a pleasure she couldn’t find in any other sort of task.

When Kyouko’s High School life at Hope’s Peak Academy started, she didn’t think she would find anything strange with any of her classmates – of course all sorts of things crossed her mind, like the swimmer being secretly a mermaid, the stalker literary girl being actually a succubus, or even the so called shaman being a necromancer. But all of these were but speculation of her creative mind, getting her some distraction from the ordinary school life. She couldn’t have guessed, however, that Celestia Ludenberg, would turn out to be a vampire.

Kirigiri’s suspicious started when she realized Celestia never attended to gym classes. She tried asking some of the other students about it, firstly out of curiosity, but none of them seemed to have a concrete answer.

‘’Celes-san? Well, I don’t know. She just never comes, I think she must not be very fond of sports.’’ Asahina had said, having a disappointed look on her face – apparently the idea of someone not liking sports made her upset. ‘’That’s a little worrisome though, if she wants to get good grades, she should at least attend to classes.’’

‘’Celes-san is not the type that would bother with something trivial like gym class. She’s too deep inside her foolish gothic fantasies to give them a break and come do something serious.’’ Togami assumed, even though he didn’t like doing much during that class either if it didn’t involve running laps.

‘’Why don’t you ask her?’’ Naegi finally said, grabbing a basketball and smiling at Kirigiri. ‘’I’m sure she has a good reason. And I don’t see why she wouldn’t tell you.’’

Taking what the lucky boy said under consideration, that day after class Kyouko met Celestia at the door of the gambler’s room when she was about to get in. She knew she was probably going to sound abrupt and invasive, however her classmates were all used to that behavior as she was always asking apparently pointless questions due to investigations – of which she rarely revealed any information.

‘’Celes-san, can I ask you something?’’ She said, coming closer and stopping the raven-haired girl with her hand at the doorknob – she looked at Kirigiri curiously with a smile, waiting for her to proceed. ‘’Why don’t you ever attend to gym class?’’

The gambler’s smile got wider as if she’d been expected that question for a long time. ‘’I’m simply not very fond of being exposed to the sunlight.’’ She said – her crimson eyes focused on the paranormal investigator’s expression to see if there was any alteration. ‘’Is that all, Kirigiri-san?’’

Dislike of the sunlight, of course, could mean something as much as nothing at all. Kyouko knew she couldn’t assume anything with that much of evidence – proof was the basis of every worthwhile investigation, and she needed some before she could allow herself to get to any conclusion.

But Celestia’s eyes seemed to know what was crossing Kirigiri’s mind. Her eyes had a daring look, they almost said _‘’come, investigate me’’_ and the detective was extremely tempted to do so, but she needed to be careful if her speculations were correct.

‘’Yes, it’s all for now, Celes-san.’’ She finally said. ‘’I’m sorry for bothering you.’’

Before Kirigiri could head back to her room, the gambler grabbed her arm. ‘’Oh- Wait. I was wondering- if you’d like to come over for some tea tomorrow at eventide?’’ She smiled innocently. ‘’I’d immensely enjoy your company, Kirigiri-san.’’

The detective’s eyes wandered to the lolita’s grip on her arm, which made her quickly let go, embarrassed. _She’s overly strong_ , she thought to herself, taking a mental note of that. She looked back up to her, willing to take the risk of being locked in the room of a potential vampire in order to find something out.

‘’Sure, that would be nice.’’ She said, with a smile. ‘’I’ll see you tomorrow then.’’

‘’Farewell.’’

Instead of going to her room, Kirigiri decided to head to the library that evening. She started looking for books that talked about vampires, but figured that most of them were rubbish – contradicting information, fantastic stories about foolish love affairs between humans and such creatures, and folkloric tales. Disappointed by the information she collected, she was about to return to her room when Fujisaki Chihiro came into the place holding her* laptop and heading to one of the large tables.

‘’Oh- Hello Kirigiri-san! Are you doing some investigation?’’ Asked animatedly, and then in realization of what she just had said, added: ‘’S-Sorry if I’m intruding! P-Please don’t feel obligated to answer!’’

The paranormal investigator smiled kindly at the programmer, guessing it would be harmless to tell her about it. ‘’It’s fine, Fujisaki-san. I’m just doing some research, but it ended up being useless. I was about to take my leave-’’ Kyouko’s eyes wandered to Chihiro’s computer, and she had a sudden thought. ‘’Oh- Fujisaki-san, do you think you could… somehow, hack the school system for me?’’

The girl’s eyes widened in surprise from the request and she lifted her hand to her chest worriedly.

‘’H-Hack the school system?’’ She echoed. ‘’Y-Yes, I suppose I could. Is it really necessary, though, Kirigiri-san? I might get in trouble if the principal finds out…’’

‘’You won’t get in trouble if he knows I asked you to do it. I’ll assume the responsibility. And it’s worth it for me, it’s an information I’m willing to take a look at.’’ Kirigiri’s words were quick and cold. She knew the possibilities of getting in trouble with her father, but her investigation was more important than some tensions between them.

Chihiro opened the laptop on the table and Kyouko sat beside her as together they started breaking into the school system right there in the library. The detective’s violet eyes could barely follow all the sequences of codes the programmer entered on the keyboard – it was almost as if Chihiro already knew what to do, perhaps because she’d already done that before, perhaps because she was simply that talented.

‘’We’re almost in it.’’ She said after a long silence broken only for keyboard keys being quickly pressed. Suddenly, there was a gray screen asking for a five-worded code. ‘’Oh, a password? I- I don’t know what it could be. I could hack it but… do you have any idea, Kirigiri-san?’’

Kirigiri lifted her gloved thumb to her chin thoughtfully. Five words, permitting access to the information of the school’s secretive content… She’d hope her father wasn’t such a fool for choosing an imprudent password as the one she had in mind, but as she typed her own first name and pressed enter to be accepted, her suspicious were confirmed in a sigh.

‘’Okay, Kirigiri-san,’’ Chihiro said happily as they had access to the school system. ‘’What is it that you need to know?’’

‘’Can you go to the student’s files?’’

‘’Oh? Sure.’’

As the programmer clicked there, the investigator indicated with her forefinger Celestia’s file. However, there was something really strange – the name on the file wasn’t Celestia Ludenberg, it was Taeko Yasuhiro. This wasn’t the oddest thing, though – it was expected that such fancy name wouldn’t be her real one. When Kirigiri looked at her birth date, her photograph, and many other spaces of the file were completely blank.

‘’W-Why is Celes-san’s picture not there?’’ Chihiro asked worriedly, looking at Kyouko. ‘’From what I recall, it was a requirement for the registration at Hope’s Peak. And her name…’’

‘’I have a theory.’’ Kirigiri murmured, crossing her arms, thinking about how vampires didn’t appear in mirrors or photographs. ‘’But I’m afraid I cannot tell you, Fujisaki-san. I hope you understand.’’

‘’Oh. I-It’s okay, I think.’’ Chihiro looked down to her knees. ‘’Don’t get yourself into anything dangerous okay, Kirigiri-san?’’ She smiled back at her.

The paranormal investigator gave her signature smirk as she got up from the chair and carelessly patted the programmer’s head. ‘’Don’t worry about me. I know the kind of trouble I’m getting myself into.’’

 

 

The corridor was rather empty that evening and Celestia was taking so long to answer to Kyouko’s knocks on her door the detective was almost deciding to come back later. She was probably taking a little longer checking her make up and hair – and for some minutes, the investigator caught herself wondering how she did that if vampires did not have a reflection in the mirror. Her thoughts towards that were interrupted as the door before her was suddenly opened.

‘’Oh, good evening, Kirigiri-san! Come in, make yourself home!’’ Celestia said happily, getting out of the way so the lavender haired girl could get into the room.

Kirigiri nodded and observed the frilly gothic decorations as she entered. That room was surely different of hers, as she didn’t bother making any changes from the original state since she first arrived at the school. That place gave her chills, but now she couldn’t go back – she was already in.

‘’That’s a beautiful room you have, Celes-san.’’

‘’Thank you. Most items were brought from France from when I was there.’’ The gambler proudly said, seating herself at the table – which was prepared with tea and all kinds of biscuits – and indicating the other seat to Kirigiri.

‘’When have you been to France?’’ Continued the detective, impressed by how ancient some of the decorative items seemed to be. If her suspicious about the gambler were correct, they couldn’t only _seem_ to be ancient, they _could be_ ancient.

‘’Long before enrolling in Hope’s Peak.’’

‘’How long before?’’

Celestia glanced at Kirigiri at the sudden question.

‘’Years before. ‘’

They held a long stare before Kyouko finally broke it in order to take a sip of her tea. The vague answer gave her no excuse to insist, it was clear. There wasn’t a subtle way to approach the topic she wanted to, she figured, and she wasn’t even sure it was safe for her to mention it as she was locked in Celestia’s room with her. The gambler, however, seemed determined to get the detective to bring it up herself, throwing hints here and there throughout the conversation.

‘’That lamp is not from France.’’ She suddenly said, pointing quickly to a beautifully adorned lampshade on her nightstand – it emanated a faint light that could hardly be helpful for anyone to read a book. ‘’It’s from England, from the Victorian Era.’’

‘’Very well preserved, I see.’’ Kyouko acknowledged. ‘’Doesn’t seem to be working very well, though. It barely illuminates anything.’’

‘’I like it this way.’’

Bingo – Kirigiri thought. That was something she could use on her favor.

‘’You’re fond of the dark then, Celes-san? A nyctophiliac?’’

‘’Quite.’’

‘’And you skip gym class because you dislike the sunlight?’’

A smirk started growing on the corners of the lolita’s lips as the investigator went on:

‘’Mind telling me how you got that lamp? Or should I ask when?’’

‘’1844.’’ Celestia answered with a smile. ‘’The seller was a petulant little prick whose French was rather challenging to understand, I must say.’’

‘’Did you kill him afterwards?’’ Kyouko asked, knowing it was a risky question.

The gambler’s lips broke apart in surprise and delight by the inquiry. She lifted her hands to hide her giggle behind her fingertips. ‘’No, I did not. I probably should have. Doesn’t make any difference at this point, though; the bastard’s already dead.’’

Kirigiri felt her pulse get faster and tried her best to hide her anxiety. The way the gambler talked about taking a life – so simply and irresponsibly – gave her the usual angst she got every time something offended her sense of justice.

‘’Are you scared that I might kill you, Kirigiri-san?’’ Celestia asked, pronouncing every word carefully.

‘’You wouldn’t kill me.’’

‘’You don’t sound so certain.’’

‘’You can’t kill me. There’s no easy way for you to hide my death’s cause. It’d be too much trouble for you.’’

At the speed of the blink of an eye, Celestia was not in front of Kyouko anymore. In fact, the detective’s violet eyes wandered around for her and when they couldn’t find her, she got up quickly, startled, perhaps giving away her actual nervous state, but her muscles felt the need to tense up for the case she needed to fight for her life or run. Carefully stepping back and making sure of using her peripheral vision to beware of the gambler’s presence, Kirigiri unexpectedly – and rather late – felt someone behind her, and the last thing she knew was that Celestia’s arms were firmly wrapped around her and her chin rested on the investigator’s shoulder lazily.

‘’Leaving already? It’s so incredibly early.’’ The lolita’s fingers quickly untied Kirigiri’s tie and started unzipping her shirt. ‘’We haven’t even tried a dessert yet.’’

A surprised gasp left the detective’s mouth when she felt Celestia’s lips on her neck – cold, but incredibly soft, and a shiver ran down her spine like a waterfall, getting her to flinch. The gambler, however, was way stronger than her.

‘’I promise I’ll be gentle. I would never intend any harm to such beautiful lady like you.’’

‘’How am I supposed to believe you?’’

Kirigiri’s tone was quite aggressive and made Celestia giggle; her fingers kindly turning Kirigiri’s face to look at her enough so she managed to reach her lips with her own, kissing her dearly and calmly – a sweet contrast to how tense the detective obviously was. Kyouko felt herself melt into the softness of her lips, and before she could notice her hands had traveled all the way to Celestia’s waist, turning herself front to her. Suddenly she felt herself powered by an overwhelming desire towards the raven-haired girl, kissing her every second more eagerly while part of her mind wondered _what the fuck she was doing_ when that person was more likely going to kill her – but _oh, it felt so good_ , the other side of her mind just wondered how she could possibly stop.

The gambler pressed the detective against the wall, which made her let out a surprised whimper. Drafting her mouth to Kyouko’s neck again, her words were muffled by her longing kisses.

‘’You’re quite suspicious of others, aren’t you? I’ve seen you investigating almost every student since classes started, but you took a while to notice me. I was wondering when you would put 2 and 2 together.’’

‘’I was probably blinded by your beauty.’’ Kirigiri giggled, pulling Celestia closer to her and feeling how cold her lips felt against her neck – which gave her long shivers down her spine. This sort of admission would probably not change a thing as she was certain she was going to die. ‘’I refused to believe you could be something other than human because I-‘’

‘’You always had an interest in me, right?’’ Celes interrupted, smiling even though the detective could not see her sharp, white teeth. ‘’I admit I always had an eye on you as well, Kirigiri-san.’’

‘’On me? Or on what runs through my veins?’’

Running her hands through Kyouko’s hair, Celestia licked her lips delightfully before answering to the question, ‘’Both, certainly.’’  
‘’I’m surprised by your honesty.’’

‘’There’s no use for lying in this situation.’’ The gambler giggled, kissing the investigator’s pale skin once more. ‘’Now, please, excuse me…’’

Before Kirigiri could push her away, or free herself, she felt Celestia’s lips along with a pair of teeth, sharp like daggers, run across her skin until they found the perfect place to perforate her neck. She coiled up in the gambler’s arms, her lips letting go of a loud painful cry as she felt the region where Celestia bit her become warmer. Kirigiri could feel the blood being drained from her veins and her legs quickly weakened to the point she could barely stand up by herself, but Celes wouldn’t let her fall down – she had her arms wrapped tight around her. However, as soon as Kyouko’s vision became blurred and started fading into darkness, she felt Celestia stop. The gambler _may_ have kissed her cheek too, but the investigator wouldn’t remember, because she passed out right after.

 

Kyouko Kirigiri woke up lying on a fair amount of soft blankets. Her head hurt like she had hit it really hard but after a while lying there, she remembered what happened and figured it should be due to the quick loss of blood, therefore the lack of oxygenation of the blood in her brain. Her whole body felt too weak to get up but she made an effort to at least seat herself down and look around.

The room was the same way as before, except there was nothing on the circular table anymore. Celestia Ludenberg was sitting at a chair reading a book and raised her eyes when the investigator finally showed signs of being okay.

‘’Oh, you’re awake?’’ She looked quickly at the clock on the wall. ‘’You took quite a while. It’s past 1AM.’’

Kirigiri didn’t answer, restraining herself to blinking a couple times to clear her foggy vision. She looked down to her lap, noticing a red trail on her white shirt. Her jacket had been removed, she noticed, and the blood stains got bigger and redder as they approached her collar. She touched her neck with her gloved hand, but they didn’t come back stained as she expected – Celestia had had the decency of cleaning her, apparently. Also, she noticed, it didn’t hurt, nor was there a sign of any mark, at least for what the investigator could feel through the thick leather gloves. She looked at Celestia, confused. The blood clearly indicated that her memories were not fake or a mere dream, but why wasn’t there a mark?

‘’The wound closes after a while.’’ The gambler seemed to know what kind of doubt Kirigiri had. ‘’Also you’re not going to become a vampire either because I didn’t inject any poison in you.’’

That explained how a vampire could be feeding in that environment without anybody noticing. But there was still something the detective didn’t quite understand…

‘’Why didn’t you kill me?’’ Kirigiri asked and Celestia raised her eyes in surprise.

‘’What? You figured everything out, but are stuck on that?’’ Her mockery tone became a sigh as she rolled her eyes and got up from her chair, leaving the book aside and walking up to where Kyouko was, sitting beside her in bed. ‘’Why didn’t I kill you, Kirigiri-san? Can’t you figure it out? Then why did I kiss you? You’re the detective here and the answers are rather similar.’’

‘’You- like me? Or… you desire me?’’ Taking her thumb to her chin, thoughtfully, the investigator began thinking harder. She wasn’t surprised by the conclusion, and she tried to ignore the fact that the words that just left her mouth made her cheeks blush intensely. ‘’It could hardly work, though. I’m not sure if I’m willing to get involved with a non-human entity. Even worse considering mentioned entity being interested in drinking my blood.’’

Covering her lips with her fingertips, Celestia let out a sly laughter. Her crimson eyes shined in determination and she leaned closer to Kyouko.

‘’Should I consider myself offended by such prejudice?’’ She murmured. ‘’I won’t since I noticed some interest from your side as well.’’

‘’And I won’t deny it.’’

‘’Exquisite. Why not give it a try then?’’ The gambler’s hand moved slowly and she placed it over Kirigiri’s chest – over the exact place where her heart was supposed to be. The investigator thought Celestia probably could feel it beating faster from her touch. ‘’Your heart has more functions other than merely pumping blood.’’

Kirigiri bit her lower lip and raised her hand to reach Celestia’s – it was so fragile and pale, she felt like a porcelain doll. During so long she had just observed the gambler without ever suspecting she could be what she was and now they were talking as if they were so close. The raven-haired girl leaned closer unexpectedly and pressed her lips against Kyouko’s once more. They felt cold like a lie – like she was trying to convince her of a lost argument, although deep inside there was a true reasoning for that. Deep inside, the investigator figured the feelings behind the lolita’s words were real.

When they broke apart, gently, unlike before, Celestia blinked her long eyelashes and smiled, probably beginning to think she had won the detective’s heart. Kirigiri, however, was a suspicious person and as she smiled back a sly smirk, Celestia began doubting her own perception of the silver-haired girl.

‘’So? What’s your answer?’’ The gambler questioned.

‘’Perhaps.’’ Kyouko muttered in return. ‘’I’m not very fond of the dark. Perhaps you’ll have to change my mind.’’

 

 


End file.
